Grass mowing machines such as lawn and garden tractors, with rotary cutting blades positioned under a mower deck, commonly include a mechanical locking mechanism to control the operating height-of-cut. A mower deck lifting mechanism, such as a hydraulically assisted mower deck lift, may operate independently of the height-of-cut control. Because the two mechanisms operate independently of each other, the operator must use them in a specified sequence. The sequence includes actuating the lift mechanism to lift the deck, repositioning the locking mechanism at the desired height-of-cut, and then reactuating the lift mechanism to engage the height-of-cut locking mechanism.
Some operators, however, have difficulty operating both mechanisms in the proper sequence. If the operator does not perform these steps in the right sequence, the mower deck lift mechanism may be unable to maintain a constant height-of-cut, due to inefficiencies in the mechanism. If an operator improperly positions the mower deck solely with the lift mechanism, he or she may neglect to position the lock mechanism. In general, many operators do not find it intuitive to perform the correct sequence when operating both of the deck lift and height-of-cut locking mechanisms.
An improved mechanism is needed to control the operating height-of-cut of a mower deck under a lawn and garden tractor, and to raise and lower the mower deck between different cutting heights. A control is needed that an operator can use to lift the mower deck, as well as lock the deck at each desired cutting height.